1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emulator circuits, particularly to floating immittance emulator circuits that use three current-feedback operational amplifiers (CFOAs).
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years researchers have reported several floating inductance simulators using a wide range of active elements. This is attributed to its importance in designing many analog signal processing circuits, such as impedance matching circuits, low frequency filters, and oscillators, where relatively large values of inductance that cannot be fabricated on the chip are required. Of particular interest are realizations based on the use of the CFOA as an active element. This is attributed to the unique characteristics of the CFOA, such as the relatively wider operating bandwidth (there is no gain-bandwidth limitation), its relatively high slew rate, and its commercial availability. Obviously, the use of the minimum number of CFOAs is preferable, as it implies less power consumption and less area on the chip.
Thus, a floating immittance emulator solving the aforementioned problems is desired.